Warriors : Risen Spirits
by SimonScamps
Summary: What is in store for the Clans when Sparrowstar brings a huge group of rogues, CorpseClan, to the forest? What lives will be lost? And will Eggstar, Soilwhisker, Sootstripe, and Dewfire make it out alive?


Eggstar stood in shock, his paws barely touching the ground. "ThunderClan, ShadowClan, RiverClan, surrender now." Eggstar's eyes flicked to the huge pale tom as he stood, his long bear fang claws extended.

"So, Longtail. How is CorpseClan?" The cream tabby's green eyes shone with hatred as he turned to Sparrowstar. "We're all ready." Longtail licked his fangs clean. The mob of cats behind him were all massive cats, claws reinforced with either badger, wolf, or bear fangs, ears pierced with cat claws, and collars around each of their legs and neck, studded with dog, cat, and wolf teeth.

A night black she cat turned to Longtail and Sparrowstar. "We are ready." she meowed. "Right, Star." WindClan and CorpseClan stood by the gorge, near the edge of the second giant rock that was edged outward. It was huge, nearly twice the size of fourtrees.

Eggstar tilted his head to Bubblingstar and Cedarstar. "Go on, Eggstar." mewed Bubblingstar. Cedarstar nodded. "Go on. Lead us. We are RiverShadowThunderClan."

"RiverShadowThunderClan, attack!" "CorpseWindClan, attack!" Cats surged forward on both sides. Eggstar threw himself onto a grey tabby tom. This was the fight for the forest.

Soilwhisker panted as a mottled brown tabby tom raked open his left shoulder. Soilwhisker bent over and sliced open the tom's flank. Soilwhisker threw him to the ground. The tom resisted, but was pinned. Soilwhisker rose a dark brown paw and slashed the tom's throat. "Mud!" yowled a blue-grey she-cat with extra sharp bearfang claws and amber eyes. She rushed over, throwing herself onto Soilwhisker's back.

Soilwhisker rolled, crushing the grey warrior under himself. He extended his claws into her eyes. The she-cat gave a cry of pain under him. Soilwhisker flayed his claws across her eyes. The she-cat stumbled away, blinded. Soilwhisker lunged, pushing her off the cliff. He watched in half terror and half joy as the she-cat fell further down into the white foamy rushing river.

Dewfire turned about, slamming dozens of cats off as she ran around looking for a cat who needed help. Suddenly a black tom with a shredded nose sprung on her back. She turned around, moving feebly beneath him. Dewfire scored her claws across the tom's ears, slicing a piece off. He winced in pain, and sunk his fangs into Dewfire's chest. Dewfire rose her hinds and flung him nearly to the cliff edge. The tom slipped on a puddle of blood and was left hanging by his claws. "Help!" he yowled.

Dewfire lunged forward, pulling the cat up. "Th- thanks." he mewed.

Dewfire rolled on her back and kicked him backwards with her hinds. The tom rolled off the cliff. When Dewfire got up, foam sprayed her face. The tom had splashed in.

Sootstripe bounded to Longtail and sunk his fangs into the creamy tom's hind leg. Longtail wailed in pain and scored his claws across Sootstripe's face. Suddenly Cedarstar lunged onto Longtail. Longtail lost his footing. That was all Sootstripe saw. At that moment, a ginger she-cat with white paws blindsided him, gouging her jaws into his side.

Sootstripe bashed his ribcage against the ginger advisory, throwing her aside. He rammed his claws into her belly and shredded down. He heard the she-cat give a cry of pain and narrow her eyes in defeat. Sootstripe sliced her chest open wide, hacking deeply with his claws. The she-cat's green eyes went blank. Sootstripe flung the body away and pounced on another cat.

Eggstar threw a small white she-cat against the stone floor. She clawed his nose. Eggstar winced in pain, but managed to keep up his guard and rip open her belly. The white she-cat fled into the bushes and climbed the wall up.

Eggstar gazed around the clearing. A huge tortoiseshell tom had a black she-cat pinned. Tailspin was bravely fending off _two _warriors. He flung Brackenfang aside with his front paws, then turned and clawed a CorpseClan she-cat's nose. Poppyspin and Lionbelly had a brown tom pinned. Poppyspin held him down, while Lionbelly slashed the tom's chest as deeply as he could. A grey tabby she-cat was striking Bubblingstar's shoulder. Bubblingstar turned and jammed her fangs into the she-cats side. Moorheart and Ashheart were taking down a pair of identical ginger and black she-cats. Breezeflight, a ShadowClan warrior, and Hookedpaw, a RiverClan apprentice, were taking down Longtail with Quartzdrift, Blackpaw, Fearfoot, a RiverClan warrior, and Lightclaw.

But still the cliff seemed full of warriors from both sides, and more CorpseClan cats were dropping from above onto their enemies. Vixenpaw jumped just in time to avoid a brown she-cat leaping from above. Vixenpaw turned and bit into the she-cat's leg. Eggstar looked up. He dodged a black and white tom. The tom flayed his claws across Eggstar's face. Eggstar slammed his hip into the tom's side. He fell off the cliff edge. Eggstar looked around. They were losing! Firefrost was pressing cobwebs onto a heavy wound in Timberpelt's shoulder, and Crowear, Cloudfur, and Dewfire were waiting in line to be healed. Blazedapple, the RiverClan medicine cat, was struggling to keep Bubblingstar from losing a life. Blood gushed everywhere. Wartbark, the ShadowClan medicine cat, darted over to help since he had no cats to heal.

Sootstripe lunged at Sparrowstar. His claws gouged into Sparrowstar's neck. He felt the WindClan tom go weak in his claws. Sparrowstar fell and his eyes went blank. Sootstripe shredded the wound to make sure. He then jumped to the cliff wall and leaped into the bushes to be healed because his shoulder was deeply slashed.

Eggstar stood on the edge of the cliff, dodging warriors that lunged. Each fell into the gorge below. Suddenly Soilwhisker darted to beside him. Star, the CorpseClan deputy, bounded to Soilwhisker. She had him pinned. Eggstar felt his paws were stuck to the ground. He tried to lunge, but he was stuck still. Star open her jaws, slowly bringing down her fangs. Soilwhisker was stuck tight under her claws. He gave a yowl. "Help!" Eggstar's paws were freed with bravery. He bashed his claws into Star's spinal cord. He then grabbed the dead she-cat in his jaws and flung her into the gorge.

"Eggstar..." Eggstar tilted his head. Longtail had flung all the cats away from him and was about to gouge his claws into Sootstripe's neck. Before Eggstar could do anything, Soilwhisker had rammed himself into Longtail's belly. Longtail lost his grip on the edge of the cliff and went toppling over into the gorge.

"Longtail is dead!" yowled a tabby tom who had a grip on Quartzdrift. He started to run, but the cliffs crumbled from all the cats' weight. Soilwhisker grabbed Blackpaw by the scruff and hauled him to the top. Cats scrambled up the gorge wall. A CorpseClan she-cat fell into the water below. Her belly was impaled on a sharp rock as she fell. Eggstar winced in terror and continued up the wall. A CorpseClan black tom had been struck in the head during the battle and woke up. He fell as the ground broke under him. His chest was pressed against a stone as he fell. A sandy CorpseClan she-cat lost her grip on the wall and fell below. A boulder fell on top of her. Eggstar gazed down. Most of the cats were up. CorpseClan weren't climbers, so not many had made it up. Eggstar looked for any cats he knew. Sootstripe was still climbing the wall, carrying Vixenpaw in his jaws.

A big brown CorpseClan tabby tom was nearly up, but was swiped aside by a swinging rock pillar.

An older ginger CorpseClan tom fell as a side of the cliff collapsed. He was left clinging to supporting rocks. A huge boulder tilted over, sending him off the side into the water, and crushing him when he splashed in.

Several more cats crashed to the gorge. Sootstripe had made it up, and dropped Vixenpaw at the top of the gorge side. A few more cats fell into the gorge, toppling to their deaths below. Two toms were left clinging to the rocks. Eggstar's belly lurched as he realized one of them was Lionbelly. Eggstar watched in shock as Soilwhisker bravely jumped to the rocks and pulled Lionbelly up as the rocks crumbled.

Eggstar looked around. "Where's Tailspin?" he yowled.

Tailspin was struggling on the rocks below. Cats had trampled him. Suddenly the rocks all fell. Tailspin toppled over. He gave his last words in a yowl. "Soilwhisker!"

Eggstar gazed in shock. His best friend, his deputy since the start, his clanmate and fellow warrior, gone, just like that. Eggstar whirled around to face Soilwhisker. "You heard him. He wants you to be deputy."

"Me?" meowed Soilwhisker in shock. "Yes you." replied Eggstar.


End file.
